Occasionally Even the Deceiver Is Deceived, Baby
Occasionally Even the Deceiver Is Deceived, Baby is the third episode of the Space Dandy anime. Synopsis Crash landed on a deserted planet, the crew find a beautiful young lady in distress. Plot The Adventures of Space Dandy and his misfit crew continues at the Alien Registration Center, where they strike out yet again *dressing up Meow as a ridiculous looking space creature* and find themselves rejected once again by Scarlet. Low on food, cash and sick of eating that expired instant slop that QT stocked up on from lightyears into the future, Dandy reveals that he has a Boobies point card that guarantees the crew a free meal upon their next visit. Only one problem: The card expires within the next 2 hours and 43 minutes. A panicked Dandy sets out to rush to the nearest Boobies before that but the estimated arrival time is exactly 2 hours and 43 minutes. With no options left * and against the advice of both QT and Meow *, Dandy mashes on the broken warp speed button, sending the Aloha Oe into an unstable warp and crash landing unto yet another barren planet. Space Dandy - 03 - Large 15 Their already battered ship is damaged on impact. They leave the ship to explore the unknown world with hopes of finding a rare alien when they run into a horde of the planet’s hideous, carnivorous natives. Also running from these things is a young, beautiful, well endowed woman and Dandy wastes no time showing off and playing hero to save her. The group manages to get away * no thanks to Dandy’s horrible shooting * and they learn the woman’s identity: Mamitas. She has also crash landed on the planet and has been running from those creatures ever since. While Dandy and Meow show off to get her attention, QT suggests that they use parts from her ship to repair Aloha Oe, which Mamitas agrees. Meanwhile at the Gogol Empire, Dr Gel locates Dandy and his crew and sets out to capture him but decides against it after his subordinate discovers that planet to be the habitat of one of the most deadliest aliens to ever exist. Dandy notices that Meow and Mamitas have disappeared from within the ship. As he rushes outside to find them, he runs into the planet’s native aliens again but this time, they don’t attack. Using his alien language translator, he learns that Mamitas is actually the Deathgerian, a giant, carnivorous alien who eats anything in her path. Meanwhile, Mamitas reveals her true form on her ship, destroying it and eats Meow who screams for Dandy to save him. Dandy and QT board the mini cruiser on the Aloha Oe with every intention to leave Meow to his fate but decides to stay and fight when he remembers that Meow has the Boobies point card. Dandy reveals the cruiser’s secret weapon: it can transform into a fighting mecha. After a tough battle, the Deathgerian accidentally ingests some of the expired food QT bought and gets sick. Dandy takes advantage and feeds her the rest of the supply, shrinking her and capturing her. The episode ends with Dandy and QT successfully registering the Deathgerian and collecting a hefty reward. While celebrating their new found fortune, QT mentions that they’re forgetting something or someone but his pleas fall upon deaf airs. Characters *Dandy *QT *Meow *Mamitas *Scarlet Category:Episodes Category:Season 1